


Is it okay if I take my time

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chapter 2 is pure PWP, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's Whole Cake Island that's always going to be sad for Sanji, I swear it is happy though, Romance, absolute smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Because conversations at night are always more intimate and people end up revealing more than they’d expected.Or, Nami and Sanji clear the air after Whole Cake Island.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from It’s Okay by Clara Benin, I listened to this song a lot whilst I wrote this (Even though I’m 100% sure it’s about the state of the world right now). I also listened to Conversations in the Dark by John Legend, if we all want something a bit more theme appropriate. 
> 
> I know this has been done a lot since the end of WCI and I’m behind the times, but I finished the arc a couple of weeks ago and wanted a bit more closure between Nami and Sanji. So this is my spin on it and it’s a hot mess! Wrangled with this so many times before giving up and letting it be. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from It’s Okay by Clara Benin, I listened to this song a lot whilst I wrote this (Even though I’m 100% sure it’s about the state of the world right now). I also listened to Conversations in the Dark by John Legend, if we all want something a bit more theme appropriate. 
> 
> I know this has been done a lot since the end of WCI and I’m behind the times, but I finished the arc a couple of weeks ago and wanted a bit more closure between Nami and Sanji. So this is my spin on it and it’s a hot mess! Wrangled with this so many times before giving up and letting it be. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The grass beneath Nami was comforting and soothing as she ran her hands through it. She could have easily sat in a chair; it was within her view, folded in the corner, but laying down gave her a view of the stars above. It was a clear night and a rare moment where everything was calm. There was no crew member to save, no life hanging in the balance or Yonko chasing them. Nami wouldn’t get an opportunity to do this again anytime soon once they reached Wano. There would be lives hanging in the balance and Yonkos chasing them again. So she’d take this moment and run with it, savour it.

A gentle voice interrupted her, “Nami-san, I brought you some tea.”

She sat up with a start. “Sanji-kun! You made me jump. Thank you,” Nami replied, taking the offered teacup. “What are you doing sleuthing about this late at night?” It couldn’t be much anyway, as he was dressed in a pullover hoody and pyjama bottoms. Still, her tone was more accusing than she’d intended

It didn’t seem to faze Sanji though as he smoothly replied, “Carrot just finished her watch, it’s my turn now. I saw you up and figured you’d like something to drink. It’s chamomile, by the way.”

Having a divided crew meant longer watches and it didn’t help that there was no Zoro or Robin. Both of them were night owls (or in Zoro’s case, he just napped too much throughout the day) and normally covered the bulk of the watches. Still, it was difficult and meant they couldn’t afford to lower their guard for one moment. Although they’d escaped Big Mom’s territory, there was still a strained tension in the air as they couldn’t be sure she wasn’t still pursuing.

Similar to the strained tension between the two on deck right now. They were civil and spoke when around each other, but there was still an elephant in the room. Unspoken things that needed airing. It wasn’t clear whether the rest of the crew had realised or not, if they had no one said anything.

Nami hadn’t responded and it didn’t look like she was going to either, so Sanji was left hovering, unsure whether to leave or not, whether to speak.

“Lay down with me Sanji-kun.” She flopped onto her back, not waiting for his response. She knew he would.

Sanji didn’t hesitate, flicking his cigarette over the side of the ship and laying down much closer than she’d anticipating. They laid side by side in silence. Nami didn’t have anything to say but she couldn’t stand his hovering any longer.

But she didn’t need to, Sanji swooped in. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

She shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep and it’s a nice night.”

Sanji seemed to accept that and they laid in silence, observing the stars above them. Except something about this silence was deafening, it wasn’t the comfortable one she was used to, and Nami found herself resisting the urge to fidget under its weight. Her mistake was behaving this way in front of Sanji.

“Is something bothering you?” He looked at her from the corner of his eye and there was something far too knowing there. Damn his perceptiveness.

“No. I can take over from watch if you want to go back to sleep.” He still had wounds to heal and she was starting to get a feeling about where this was going. Probably best to abort.

“That’s not necessary, I can do it from here for the time being and when you’re ready to go to sleep, I’ll move to the crow’s nest.”

Hm, no escape.

Distraction is was then.

“It’s a lovely night, so clear,” Nami said conversationally, “If you look over there, that’s the constellation Aquila-”

“Nami-san,” Sanji interrupted, his voice firm. Normally he wouldn’t press Nami to do things she didn’t want to but, he must know as much as she does that things between them needed to be cleared up.

She didn’t respond straight away. Not knowing how to start or if she even wanted to. Sanji didn’t seem impatient, just waiting. “I’m angry,” Nami said bluntly, she didn’t know whether it was the best way to go about it, but she was sick of thinking.

His voice was soft again, “I’m so sorry-”

“With you and with myself… and, just everything.”

Sanji didn’t say anything. That wasn’t what he was expecting, but she always did exceed his expectations.

“I was ready to leave you behind. I tried convincing Luffy to leave and I took your words at face value. How stupid considering I’ve been in the same place myself; I should have known better.” Nami shook her head at her own words, clearly agitated at the thought. “But after all we’ve been through and you were so willing to sacrifice your life. You treat your life so lightly and I hate it.” She paused. “But it’s silly isn’t it? I know why you did those things; you had such good reason to. But I can’t shake it.”

“My intention was to make you leave. I knew Luffy wouldn’t alone, he’s too selfish and single minded. I was hoping between my words and your feelings it would be enough, but well, that didn’t work,” Sanji said. He was trying to make her feel better about her decision, of course he was. But he dodged the part about his self-sacrificing nature, she noticed.

When they settled back into silence this time, it was lighter, Nami felt like she could breath. She slightly wondered if this was the end of their conversation, that maybe Sanji wouldn’t push it any further.

But she was wrong.

“I missed you.” Sanji’s words were barely a whisper, but Nami still heard.

“Didn’t seem to miss me that much when you proposed to Pudding.” The words were out before she could think about what she was saying, and she cringed at how jealous she sounded.

“I know but I was trying to make the best of a bad situation. Honestly.”

Nami snorted but chided herself afterwards. He had originally refused the marriage and the moment he was on the home stretch he hadn’t looked back. Sanji sighed and Nami felt a bit bad about giving him such a hard time, she knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Sorry. I know you refused the marriage before it got so complicated.” Nami was so frustrated.

“You know, I’m happy you’re angry,” Sanji hummed in delight, circling back to their previous conversation.

Nami turned her head to give him an odd look. “Perhaps you should go back to sleep, you’re not thinking straight.”

“No I am.” He smiled happily at her. “It means that you care about me.”

She snorted, feeling defensive about the way he’d phrased that. “Of course I do. Friends care about each other.” That’s right, she could downplay this.

“No, you _care_ about me, that’s why you’re still so bothered by all of this,” Sanji smugly replied, not letting her explanation settle. But then he seemed to do a double take, hesitating at his over-confidence. “But, y’know, if you’re not ready…”

Nami heaved a sigh. He was giving her an out, but she knew if she didn’t do this now, they’d be back here further down the line. There was no escaping this. But did she really want to? Goddamn her for catching feelings. Why did she invite him to lay down? A small part of her knew it was because she wanted to have this conversation. She wanted _this._

They’d been so close on Zou. Despite the dire situation the mink people had been in before they arrived, they’d been on the cusp of something. Hands that lingered just a second too long, gazes that strayed to the other when they weren’t around. This wasn’t sometime particularly new for Sanji, but it was new territory for Nami. Sanji wasn’t a fool either, he’d noticed. He’d returned it tenfold and even sought her out more often. And she’d enjoyed that. Then again, it didn’t stop her from setting his head straight when he got a bit too overzealous, but it was there. Subtle and building. Then shit hit the fan and messed everything up.

In her smallest voice, she whispered back, “I missed you too.”

She’d expected Sanji to ruin the moment, to start prancing about and shouting as he declared his love for her and that she returned it. Instead, he remained silent, looking up at the stars, a small smile curling up on his face. She felt his fingers tentatively reach out to hers, brushing against the tips of her fingers cautiously.

After a second, she realised it wasn’t caution, he was letting her make the final move. He’d extended the invitation and was giving her the opportunity to accept or reject it. She could lay here and make a bunch of excuses to not take the leap, Sanji would let her, but ultimately, she felt the same way. Now wasn’t the time to be a coward.

Her fingers covered the last distance, resting over his and curling around them, twining them together. Sanji let out a relieved sigh, for all his talk and prancing about, this meant a lot for him. His thumb traced along her hand lightly, enjoying the moment before his fingers squeezed hers, letting her know of his happiness.

She squeezed back.

“Your family suck by the way.”

“That’s an understatement.” Sanji let out a dark chuckle. “You impressed my brothers by the way, they wouldn’t stop talking about you. It was incredibly aggravating.”

“There’s only one Vinsmoke I’m interested in.”

“Reiju?”

“Oh good, now I don’t have to think about how to break it to you.”

Sanji’s laugh was lighter now and his fingers were squeezing hers again, amused by her words. She joined him, enjoying the moment to laugh with him again.

There was just one thing left bothering her and she’d rather see his face for this. She untangled her hand, his chasing after hers until she used that arm to prop her head on as she rolled on her side. Nothing needed to be said for Sanji to mimic her actions and she was looking into baby blue eyes. She was impressed, his eyes didn’t waver to her chest, staying firmly planted on her face, which she imagined was quite a feat in this position with a flimsy pyjama top on. Then again, this was a serious topic and he was never one to joke around in those kinds of situations. It was something Nami liked about Sanji, he knew when to reign it in and when to joke around. He read her so well. There was something daunting about that as well.

“Look, about Pudding…” Nami started to say but she was unsure how to finish.

“Pudding is a nice, albeit complicated person- probably a bit messed up from Big Mom’s upbringing- and she’s a fantastic baker.” Sanji finished. Nami couldn’t keep the disgruntled look off of her face. Sanji continued before she could say anything, “But she’s not you. No other woman is.”

Nami could feel heat blooming on her cheeks, it didn’t help that they were now face to face and she was confronted by the warm expression on Sanji’s face. “You’re a sap.” She gently pushed against his chest, not knowing how to deal with his adoring look. His hand trapped hers against his chest.

And it was in that moment, when she looked back at his face, that she realised just how close they were. Sanji’s expression was so soft and warm and she could feel herself being pulled in. Her eyes closed as their lips brushed together, feather light against the others and Sanji hummed in content. When they pulled apart, she opened her eyes and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the tender smile he gave her. The butterflies were now in a frenzy as he leaned back in, his lips tenderly moving against hers as his thumb rubbed little circles on the back of her hand.

Neither moved away when they broke the kiss, a hair’s breadth apart as their breath mingled together.

“I think I was scared,” Nami whispered against his lips. The darkness providing the security she needed to be honest. “Scared of losing you.”

“I was scared too,” Sanji whispered back, his nose nudging against hers in reassurance. “Being trapped in a place I hated. Having to leave the crew. Not being able see those dumbasses and Robin-chan ever again. Not seeing you.”

Nami’s heart twisted at the sentence ‘ _Being trapped in a place I hated’_. They mirrored her childhood so well and her stomach churned at the thought of what he’d been through. She didn’t know a lot about Sanji’s childhood, he’d never shared, and she was starting to understand why now. Considering what Judge had said when the Straw hats and Vinsmokes had parted, it wasn’t pleasant. And there was that anger again, that anger with everything. Anger for him she supposed.

She didn’t know whether to probe about his childhood or not. They were having a deep conversation, so it seemed like a good time, but what if he didn’t want to?

Sanji interrupted her thoughts, unknowingly making the choice for her and swiftly changing the topic. “But it doesn’t matter, we’re back together.” And he beamed at her.

God it was difficult to be at the brunt of his smile up close. Just because she could, she leaned in to peck him on the lips.

But there was a time limit on how seriously Sanji could behave and it was up.

“And can I just say, your breasts look _fantastic_ right now.”

“Pervert!” She exclaimed, shoving him this time and he rolled onto his back from the force. He was lucky that’s all he got.

His arms wrapped around Nami, bringing her into his chest and she hovered above him to look at his face.

But he hadn’t lost the cheeky twinkle in his eyes. “They look good in this position too. Maybe there’s not a position they don’t look good in.”

Nami’s hand pressed over Sanji’s face, pushing it to the side. “Maybe I’ve made a mistake…” She said teasingly.

“No take backs!” Sanji exclaimed and laughed, tightening his arms around her and coaxing her into his chest as he placed a kiss on her cheeks. “This is it, you’re stuck with me, Nami-san.”

“I could think of worse things, Sanji-kun,” Nami said, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Nami hummed, it was soothing, and she could feel herself drifting, nuzzling into his chest to get comfortable. His hands traced up and down her back and she could feel herself melting. Maybe they should have done this sooner, he was so comfortable. “No funny business,” She murmured sleepily.

“I’d rather you be awake for funny business,” Sanji said, leering down at her.

Nami snorted and felt Sanji press a lingering kiss onto the top of her head before she drifted off.

“Nami-san,” A soft voice coaxed, “Nami-san.” There was a soft hand on her shoulder, gently shaking it in an attempt to rouse her.

Stirring, she looked up, bleary eyed into Sanji’s face. It took her a second to remember what was going on but when she did, she asked, “What time is it?”

“Almost three, you should go to bed, you feel cold.”

Reluctantly she agreed, taking a moment to gather herself, she really was comfortable. Sanji was looking at her fondly and she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious for a moment, she really hoped she hadn’t dribbled. She rolled off of him, laying down on her side next to him and contemplated asking Sanji to carry her to her room. She knew he would, he’d do it in a heartbeat, but she was a grown up, not a five-year-old.

Nami sat up, Sanji joining her a moment after. She was about to leave but turned and smiled at Sanji. The night had shaped up pretty well and she gave into the impulse to lean in to kiss him. She briefly wondered if her breath was a bit gross after being asleep but Sanji didn’t seem to mind as he tilted his head to get a better angle.

She was aiming to keep the kiss light and it started out that way. Small pecks and feathery brushes as their lips met, but to hell with it, she enjoyed being a tease after all. She slanted her lips against his and pressed more firmly. Sanji made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat before reciprocating in kind and wrapped an arm around her to press her up against him.

What started sweet was beginning to turn heated as Nami nipped at Sanji’s bottom lip and he groaned as her tongue soothed along his bottom lip. Her stomach twisted when his free hand reached up to cup her face and his tongue tentatively met hers. He soon gained his confidence when she gave a breathy moan and their mouths met in an open mouth kiss. Nami could feel heat pooling in the stomach and although she was outside, it was all too hot.

Things were starting to get out of control. She needed to reign this in before it went too far.

She pulled away, breathing heavily and the hand on Sanji’s chest was now there to stop him from following after her. He looked thoroughly kissed and she imagined she looked the same. She graced him with a few small, lingering kisses.

“Good night Sanji-kun, see you in the morning,” She whispered against his lips.

“Hrrg,” He replied, before coughing and composing himself. The glassy look in his eye didn’t leave though as he nodded. “Good night, Nami-san.”

He leaned in to kiss her again, but she dodged out of the way. Heaving herself up, she winked and gave him coquettish wave over her shoulder as she walked towards her room. They may be together, but she did promise to make him work after his return.

And he was left watching her leave, waving back at her in a stupefied daze. A satisfied smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to writing le sexy times. Sanji just forces my hand but I reigned it in, I’d never planned to and for once, I stuck to it. Also, Luffy almost made an appearance, to obviously ruin the mood because everyone loves Sanji suffering at the hands of his Captain… right? 
> 
> I actually don’t like that scene they included in the anime, where Nami said about ‘working him like a horse’, it was far too cold for me. But I couldn’t resist mentioning it at the end and this is my spin on how she actually meant it. 
> 
> As always, please forgive spelling errors.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Is it okay if I close my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless PWP and in no way affects the previous chapter. So, if you want to act like chapter 1 was the end, then you can, but, if you were disappointed it wrapped up too quickly at the good part, here it is.
> 
> We all have Futagi on AO3 to thank for this. Apparently, I didn’t need much encouragement to write this but if they hadn’t said anything, I probably would have left it how it was. So… this is for you (is it weird to essentially dedicate smut to someone? Oh well.)
> 
> So, without further ado, 
> 
> *Chants* Lawn sex, lawn sex, lawn sex…
> 
> Enjoy!

The door clicked shut behind Nami and she was surrounded by silence. Even Carrot, who was asleep in Robin’s bed was unusually quiet- normally she fidgeted a lot in her sleep or murmured.

Whilst it was peaceful in her room, Nami was anything but. She was too keyed up, replaying her last kiss with Sanji on a loop. Her lips still tingled, and her pulse wouldn’t calm down. She was sure if she hadn’t pulled away before leaving, Sanji would be laying over her right now and they’d be engaging in activity not appropriate for the lawn deck. Her stomach knotted at the thought.

Damn it, there was no sleeping now. If she laid down that’s all she’d think about and knowing Sanji was still outside didn’t help in calming her down either.

Yes, she had told Sanji that he needed to work for her, but since when did that mean she had to suffer too? She wondered briefly if he even wanted to, what if he wanted to wait? A small part of her snorted in disbelieve at that thought, but Sanji _was_ very chivalrous.

Well, she wouldn’t find out standing in her room.

Peering out of the window of her door, she could see him laying back down on the lawn again and rubbing his hands over his face. Nami smiled to herself, he looked frustrated and it sent a bit of pride shooting through her. At least he was suffering with her.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Nami quietly opened the door and made her way back down to the lawn. Not quietly enough though because as she padded down the stairs Sanji’s face turned to the side to look at her.

“Oh, Nami-san.” He looked surprised to see her. “Is everything okay?” He sat up to look at her approaching with concern.

She didn’t respond to him straight away, continuing to close the distance between them until she was kneeling in front of him. “Kiss me,” she breathily demanded.

Sanji’s eyebrows raised and he was slack jawed at her words. She briefly wondered if she’d broken him with her demand, but she could almost see the cogs working over her request in his brain and not a moment later, he was responding. His hands raised to cup either side of her face and bring her into a soft kiss. She ran her hands over the soft material of his hoody, up his arms to fist it at the shoulders and pull him in closer. His lips slowly moved over hers and as nice as it was, she wanted something a bit more than that right now.

When she returned his soft kiss with more pressure and slanted her mouth against his, he seemed to get the idea. He approved of her kiss as he hummed, moving his hands from her face to palm at the back of her thighs and encouraging her into his lap. She ran her hands through his hair to keep him closer and settled onto him. Smiling to herself, she could feel him half hard against her thigh.

“Bit excited before I came out?” Nami teased, pulling out of the kiss.

Sanji laughed lightly to cover his groan when her thigh brushed against him and flushed. “Ah, well, before… and now… you know.” He brushed his nose against hers.

With the best smoky look she could muster, she uttered back, “Let’s sort that out for you,” leaving him with a peck before grounding down on him and kissing along his jaw.

He couldn’t smother the groan this time and it came out loudly on the quiet lawn. His hands moved up from her thighs and smoothed over her behind.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to follow after you,” Sanji throatily said and he was rewarded with Nami licking over his Adams apple before lightly scraping her teeth and she felt him shudder. He was like putty in her hands and she loved it.

“Mhm, yeah, me too, but maybe not when poor Carrots in there. Not this nicest way to be woken up.”

Whatever Sanji was going to say was cut off as Nami ground down on him again and in its place, he let out a choked sound. His hands kept her hips pressed down against him and they both gasped this time at the sensation. Nami was in a bliss, she’d long forgotten his neck as she threw her head back and instead focused on Sanji’s hardening length rubbing against her in just the right way. She was only barely aware of him kissing along her collarbone but when he hit a particularly good spot, she was thrusting her chest into his face and that seemed to be the thing that tipped him over the edge.

She was looking back up at the stars again when he laid her on her back, she didn’t mourn the loss when Sanji hovered over her, his face blocking the view. He brought her into a desperate kiss, tongues playing with each other’s as he eased himself between her thighs and thrust against her. They both broke the kiss to gasp but instead of leaning back in for her lips, he started a trail along her jaw.

“Nami-san,” he crooned, gasping again when she rolled her hips, “You have no idea…” he said incoherently, now too focused on kissing a path down her neck. 

Somehow Nami seemed to understand what he was trying to say. “Mm, uhuh, yeah.”

His hand ran up her waist to cup at her breast, as his mouth met the very same destination and he pressed kisses along the edge of her tank top that prevented him from fully exploring. She felt goose bumps erupt on her arms when his tongue touched her skin and when she looked down, she could hardly believe the sight of his mop of blond hair between her breasts.

But she was growing tired of not having him actually touching them properly. He looked at her questioningly when she pushed him back, but an eager smile erupted when he saw her hands going to the bottom of her top to pull it over her head. His hands joined hers in peeling it away and he flung it behind them both.

Before he could eagerly settle back, Nami’s hands were squishing either side of his cheeks to force him to look at her face, even though his eyes tried to wander. “Wait. You won’t have a nosebleed, will you?” Nami asked. She did not need Chopper out here lecturing her. Or him ruining the mood, especially before they’d even done anything.

Sanji shook his head frantically, almost afraid she was going to deny him.

Satisfied with his response, she released his face and moaned out, “Then touch me, Sanji.”

It had the exact reaction she was going for. Instead of continuing his teasing kisses, he was pressing hot open-mouthed kisses on her breasts. She was gasping and writhing as his tongue flicked her nipple, her hands running through his hair to encourage him. She could feel a flush working through her body at the sensations and heat pooled between her legs. She frowned though when her hands ran down to his back and touched fabric on his back. She was half dressed and he was fully dressed? Absolutely not.

With the hands of a true thief, she silently worked her hands underneath his hoody whilst he was distracted and caressed the muscles of his stomach. He gasped around her nipple and pulled back when he felt her tugging it up.

When his hoody hit the floor, she used it as a chance to roll them, so she was on top. He had no complaints, his eyes still glued to her breasts and the way they swayed when she moved.

Nami’s eyes drunk in the view of Sanji’s upper body, it really was a shame he hid it underneath suits. Her hands smoothed across his chest and teasingly flicked his nipple with her fingers. She bit her lip when he moaned beneath her, it did funny things to her stomach hearing him like that. Giving one last tweak to his nipple, her hands caressed down his stomach, lingering around his eight pack, before continuing on and toying with the waistband of his bottoms.

Sanji eyes were hazy and Nami realised that with the new shift in their relationship, this was a look she never seen before. He was looking at her like a starved man, pure want across his face. But when her hand dipped beneath his trousers and touched his length, her time on top had ended.

Her back met his hoody when she was rolled back onto the grass and Sanji was pulling her up for a second so he could adjust his hoody for her to lay comfortably on. He captured her lips again but gasped when his fingers trailed down to gently run over her clothed lips, the small action had tingles of pleasure shooting through her stomach.

“Pants off. Now.” Nami demanded against Sanji’s lips and he nodded, pulling at her bottom lip before pulling away.

Nami was pulling at Sanji’s bottoms whilst his hands were shimmying hers past her hips. When they both pulled as far as they could, she was lifting her legs to pull her bottoms and underwear off whilst he stood to take his off. The clothing was flung somewhere neither of them cared to think about right now.

Sanji quickly settled back between her legs and she wound her legs around his waist, feet digging into his behind to bring his hips exactly where she wanted them. They both let out the loudest moans yet when his length rubbed against her wet folds and Nami rocked her hips against him to get him to do it again. They both panted as they started to find a rhythm and if she wasn’t careful, Nami was going to come like this. Based on Sanji’s panting, he was in the same position.

“Sanji, I need- _mhm_ \- you in me.” Even to her own ears she sounded desperate.

“Nami- _hah_ \- we, uh, don’t have a condom,” Sanji breathed out against her neck, not stopping the roll of his hips despite the potentially bad news.

“I’m on the pill.”

“ _Oh thank god_.” Sanji quickly said, nibbling along her neck. “You sure you want this?”

Nami wondered for a second if he meant something other than them having sex, but she didn’t have the capacity to break that down right now. Instead, she settled on, “More than sure, I want you.”

It was the loudest moan Sanji had given thus far. “You’re the sexiest woman alive,” he said, pressing a feverish kiss against her lips and lining himself up against her.

When he started to slowly push into her, Sanji caught her face, holding her face so he could see her expression. There was something raw about it, watching pleasure play out on the others face and Nami felt her senses heightening the longer she looked into Sanji’s gaze. They both moaned when he was in her fully and she rolled her hips to get him to move.

It was all becoming a blur after that. Nami’s hands grasped at the grass, trying to anchor herself as Sanji thrust into her and her hips came up to meet him halfway. She couldn’t be sure if it was her, or him or both of them, but moans were tumbling out into the still night and as she shifted her hips slightly, she almost sobbed at the places he was reaching within her.

Considering it was early morning, it should be cold but Nami had never felt hotter. Sanji’s hands scorched along her body and pressed kisses wherever he could; on her collarbone, her shoulder, her neck, over her heart and it was all too much. Her hands ran along his back, over his chest, in his hair as she abandoned the grass and anchored herself to him instead.

“Nami,” Sanji moaned against her lips, lazily pressing a kiss there before continuing, “you feel so good.”

She almost didn’t recognise the moan that came from her, it was high pitched and filled with so much need. “Sanji, I- I…” She couldn’t finish her sentence but Sanji understood, grinding his hips into hers and she could feel heat spreading through her stomach. “I’m so close.”

“Me too.”

If it were possible, he picked up his speed and she desperately tried to keep up. But she couldn’t and she went tumbling over the edge, moans spilling from her mouth as stars erupted behind her eyes and heat flushed through her body. Through her blissed haze she could hear him panting and groaning, hips spasming as he followed after her.

Coming down from her high, she could feel a weight draped over her and lips being pressed lazily to the skin above her breasts. She felt a shot of pride go through her at the sated, relaxed look on Sanji’s face and she pressed her lips against his.

He rolled them, so she was on top and his hands leisurely traced up and down her body.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“More than okay,” she hummed, smiling up at him.

“That was…” He seemed lost for words.

She laughed lightly. “Yeah, I know.” She pushed against his chest to lift herself up and smiled down at him mischievously. “I think I need a repeat performance.”

A smile spread across his face and his hands now moved with more purpose. “Good, because I really want to taste you.”

She should feel embarrassed at his blunt words, but instead she could feel herself starting to get worked up again. She could only imagine, for the time being, just how skilled his hands were. Their brief post-sex peace was quickly coming to an end.

Whatever she was about to say was cut off as Sanji suddenly rolled over her protectively, pressing their bodies together and shielding her. Before Nami could question what was wrong, the boy’s room was suddenly thrown open and Luffy came charging out.

“Need to pee, need to pee, need to pee, need t-” His words cut off as the toilet door slammed behind him.

There was a stunned silence on the deck, as the two occupants lay naked with each other and stare after the toilet door.

Nami blinked, bewildered by the sudden turn of events. She turned to Sanji and he looked resigned. “Does he do that a lot?” She questioned.

“You have no idea, it used to wake me up all the time. He’s like a child and doesn’t want to get up, so he holds it until he’s desperate to go,” Sanji said, sitting up and bringing her with him so he could get the hoody underneath her that she was still laying on. He gave her one last appreciative look before holding out the hoody for her. “Here, put this on.”

She gave him a grateful smile, about to take it from him but he pulled it away.

“Arms up,” Sanji said, looking far too pleased with himself.

Nami laughed but held her arms up as Sanji helped her into it. “Better?” She questioned.

“When other people are around, yes,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Maybe you should put on my top and preserve your modesty too.” That was a sight Nami would love to see. Sanji in her pink frilly pyjama top. Maybe she could convince him…

As the bathroom door opened again, Sanji pulled away. Luffy started a much less frantic pace back to the boy’s room but stopped midway and turned towards them. “Great, you guys made up!”

Both of them on the lawn paused… Did he mean what they thought he meant?

Doubtful, although Nami was still impressed he’d picked up on the tension between the two of them prior to this. She shrugged, not really caring right now, and interrupted the rest of Luffy’s stroll. “Luffy, don’t go back to sleep, your watch is about to start!”

Luffy turned to look at them both. He didn’t say anything, but his critical gaze passed over Nami and then Sanji. Nami shuffled self-consciously, she knew how they both looked. Hell, Sanji didn’t even have a top on! But was Luffy really going to realise now?

“Okay.” Shrugging, he walked past them towards the crow’s nest. “But breakfast will be in a few hours, right?” He asked excitedly.

Sanji rolled his eyes and stood up from the lawn. “I’ll be starting it in a few hours.”

“Good enough, see you then!” And Luffy hurtled himself to the crow’s nest, ignoring the ladder.

Sanji sighed, no doubt imagining how obnoxious Luffy was going to be whilst he was preparing food, but there a still a ghost of a smile on his face.

Nami grabbed his hand and considering how early in the morning it still was, she showed no sign of fatigue. “So Sanji-kun, want to go to the aquarium?” She said lowly, winking at him.

Nothing more needed to be said as Sanji scooped her up and made a hasty retreat. He didn’t need telling twice. Nami’s giggles filled the silence on board until the door shut after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! A nice dose of smut for you all. 
> 
> As always, please forgive any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
